Silver
by gallatica7
Summary: [SasuNaru] Sasuke had always kept Naruto close. AU.


I don't own Naruto, some other guy does.

----------------

Such insolence.

That explained it well – the way Naruto was looking down at him, grinning, devilish look in his eyes. His hand fisted in Sasuke's shirt, rumpling the soft fabric. Smirking. Gloating. The words left his lips "I'm better that you, dipshit" and Sasuke shoved him off. Naruto was laughing, pleased with himself.

Sasuke scowled, brushing the dirt off his crisp pants and Naruto laughed harder, falling down on his behind and clutching his stomach.

His laughter floated through the deserted playground – real laughter, not the fake cutesy ones or giggling or the adult controlled ones that he so often got.

Real giddy laughter that came from the heart.

Naruto was still on the ground in a pile of dried leaves, wiping at the corners of his eyes, grinning to himself. Sasuke held out his hand.

Naruto took it.

"Let's go for supper."

It was Sasuke's treat, as usual, because Naruto did not have any money, as usual. Not many knew that Naruto _really_ didn't have any money, because he so often threw casual comments like "Blew all of it on CD's" or "There was this way hot jacket, pure _leather_!" and the likes. Naruto had a job, and that paid the rent.

In their cozy little corner of the diner, Naruto dug into his meatloaf and said, "You've such pretty clothes, Sasuke."

The next day, Sasuke withdrew cash from his account and bought a whole new wardrobe. Dark clothes to suit his likes, a pair of boots that meant business. Naruto dragged him to get him pierced. At the end of the day Naruto presented him with a silver stud that had intricate carvings on it.

He knew Naruto didn't buy it – must've pinched if off the designer rack – but Sasuke took it anyway.

He had bundled up his crisp expensive shirts and dockers which he had always wore since his childhood - and dropped them off at the orphanage because Naruto hadn't let him throw them.

"The kids there wouldn't mind if they look pansy," he had said.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, and glanced at Naruto who was chewing on his pencil and watching the clock tick.

Four more minutes till the bell rings. Their teacher droned on relentlessly, trying to hand out as much homework as she could before the class ended.

"-And I want these by Thursday, no excuses-"

Sasuke suddenly remembered that it was Naruto's birthday was on Thursday.

Shit.

It was Tuesday today. That didn't leave him much time.

Two minutes. More scribbling on the board – another essay due next week. Think Sasuke, think.

He scribbled a note and tossed it at Kiba.

_Kiba. Think you could snag a couple of Red Eye's tickets?_

Kiba was grinning when he tossed the crumpled paper back.

_Such short notice. It's gonna cost you_.

The bell rang. Naruto gave a triumphant cry that sent both exasperated and amused looks his way.

Sasuke got up placidly, met Kiba's eyes, and nodded.

Wednesday came and went. On Thursday, Sasuke cornered Naruto at his locker.

"Happy birthday," he said, and it sounded foreign to his own ears. Naruto however smirked and said, "And here I thought you wouldn't remember just to spite me."

Sasuke scowled. "I'm not like that, moron," though it did sound like something he would do.

Before Naruto could come up with a smarter crack, Sasuke shoved the tickets in his face.

Naruto whooped, Sasuke felt satisfaction replace the deep chunk in his wallet.

He didn't push Naruto away when the latter slung an arm around his shoulders and walked them to homeroom.

----------------------

"So who else is coming?" Naruto asked later at lunch – a giant slab of chocolate cheesecake, Hinata's treat.

Sasuke's hand stilled on its way to his soda.

He hadn't thought of that. _Other _people. Like a party. He fingered the silver stud on his earlobe.

"It's just us."

Naruto snickered and stole a sip out of Sasuke's chilled drink. "What, they're meeting us at my surprise party after the concert?"

"It's just us." Sasuke snatched his drink back and set it on the cafeteria table.

"Bet you've invited loads", Naruto goaded.

"Shut up Uzumaki, or it'll be just you tonight."

Naruto threw back his head and roared with mirth. Sasuke spotted a slim choker on his neck. It hadn't been there this morning.

"From Neji," Naruto told him later. Sasuke didn't like it.

Later on, when Naruto turned up all dressed and rearing for the private rock concert, Sasuke slipped a beaded wristband on him.

He was glad Naruto wasn't wearing the choker.

---------------------------------

Naruto was still full of energy when they left the stadium. His blonde locks were messier than usual, his laces untied from all the jumping. His breath came out in little puffs of air in the cold October night.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed him.

Just like that, with his hands still in his coat, with Naruto in mid-sentence and eyes wide open. It was so unromantic in the semi-crowded carpark, under the cloudy night that had no moon and no stars.

And the thing was – Naruto let him.

And later on, when Sasuke pulled off Naruto's frayed shirt and left marks on his skin, Naruto still let him.

And even later on, as they lay tangled together, their racing hearts slowing to a softer pace, Sasuke pulled the covers over them and whispered,

"I've always wanted you."

Naruto smiled upwards at the ceiling.

"I know."

--------------------


End file.
